Ashburn
Description Dark green and brown scales, Ash is a typical LeafWing. She has light green underbelly scales and small golden scales speckled around her snout. She is very elegant and while she is slender, she is still strong. She is fast and athletic. She is one of the strongest females in the tribe. Background Like all LeafWings, she was raised in the Poison jungle and was taught to hate the HiveWings for trying to wipe out their tribe. She is a distant relative of Queen Sequoia, and her life mission is to kill Queen Wasp. She has seen the Queen's daughter once and nearly killed her before Flicker escaped her. Ash vowed that if she found Flicker again, she wouldn't escape alive. She doesn't spend much time in the tribe's home. Ash was once a SapWing before discovering the PoisonWings. She quickly joined them and rose through their ranks fairly fast. Her Leafspeak is not great, but she is able to connect to the Breath of Evil in a strange way, as though they can become one and the same, working together to reach a common goal. Ashburn is careful to keep this ability hidden from the other LeafWings, she'd likely be thrown out of the tribe or killed. So far, she has managed to stop the Othermind taking over her mind though she is constantly around the plant. She has even managed to eat it and still not be affected. She has carefully kept out of sight of Hawthorn when she visits the plants. Personality She is fierce and loyal but her moods are ever-changing. She can be calm and happy one moment, angry and vengeful the next. She is generally pretty calm and easy-going. She can be sparked to rage though, especially when faced with any HiveWing. She dislikes Vine intensely, not because she is a hybrid, but because she is part HiveWing. Most of the SapWings argue that she is half LeafWing and so should stay with them. This is another reason why Ash left the SapWings. Story Ash snarled under her breath, as she saw those green-veined golden scales of that FREAK, Vine. She didn't understand why the other LeafWings thought she should stay with them. Once again, Ash thought of the PoisonWings. It'd be nice to finally strike back at those evil, conniving, tree killers! she thought. ''But I don't want to leave behind my parents... ''She sighed, rubbing her snout with her talon. "Cedar, if you have to spy on me, please be a little more discreet about it," she said, reaching with her mind toward the tree he was in and bending it's branches to dump him out. "Aw come on!" Cedar said, jumping down next to her. "I can never get the best of you, can I?" He said, in a mock-sad face. "Nope!" she replied as cedar sat next to her. He had dark brown eyes, and mostly brown scales, with green flecked here and there, almost opposite her own color scheme. "Mhm," he said, bumping her snout. She leaned into his side. "What are we thinking about today that's so important?" he asked, looking at her. "I want to join the PoisonWings..." she said. "Really?" Cedar said, standing bolt upright. "Yes. Don't act so surprised. The whole village has been buzzing about it." "I thought those were just false rumors!" "No. If I join them, will you come with me?" she asked, staring deep into his dark brown eyes. "I-I don't know. It's...It's a lot to take in." He said, leaping off the tree and nimbly dashing away through the trees. "Coward..." she sighed, settling back down.Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (PoisonWing)